Earthshaker Boiz
Earthshaker Boiz, also called Earthquake Boiz, are a very rare species of boi. They are closely related to almost all boiz that live underground, and are possibly related to Tempestboiz. Appearance Earthshaker Boiz are made entirely out of brown and gray rock, which resembles dark chocolate brown fur with a dark gray undercoat. Most Earthshaker Boiz have cracks in them do to age (represented with a black lightning bolt pattern in Animal Jam,) but some do not. They have black eyes, and wear a black head flower and tan lei. Behavior Earthshaker Boiz are often called the "kings of the mantle," and there is a good reason for this. Found buried deep in Jamaa's fiery core, Earthshaker Boiz are territorial in a very strange way. As soon as they are born, they begin searching for a tectonic plate to call home. Once they find a tectonic plate that isn't already inhabited by an Earthshaker Boi, they burrow inside the plate and establish a group, called a Kingdom by scientists. Kingdoms are not inhabited by other Earthshaker Boiz; instead, they are inhabited by any boiz who were unfortunate enough to live in or around the tectonic plate that the Earthshaker Boi rules over. Once an Earthshaker Boi establishes a Kingdom, the Earthshaker Boi's word is law. When the Earthshaker Boi rears it's head, Concrete Boiz stop partying, Goldboiz do not run off, and even the prideful Mantle Crocs bow down to the Earthshaker Boi. Earthshaker Boiz can choose to do whatever they want with this loyalty; some may try to keep peace, and while others may rule with an iron paw. However, not much is known about Kingdom politics, since Kingdoms are very hard to interact with and politics are not fun to study. Habitat Earthshaker Boiz are born inside the mantle, but immediately at birth, they begin migrating around to find a tectonic plate that is not already home to a Kingdom. This process can take years, as most tectonic plates are already inhabited by Earthshaker Boiz. Trait Earthshaker Boiz have a wide variety of powers that cause most inhabitants of tectonic plates to just go along with it when Earthshaker Boiz form a Kingdom there. *Can shake tectonic plates with their roar, giving them their name *Can burrow into tectonic plates a thousand times their size with ease *Are immune to lava, explosions, nuclear energy, and poison/venom *Can create fissures by stomping their foot *Can destroy someone's entire skeleton just by slapping them *Have fireproof leis and head flowers Diet N/A. Earthshaker Boiz do not have stomachs, and thus don't have to eat. Trivia *The scientific name of an Earthshaker Boi is "Ruptor Terrae," meaning "Earth Breaker." *There are no Earthshaker Boiz known to have died of old age, so it's possible they can't age. *Earthshaker Boiz can die, but this has only happened once. *80% of earthquakes are caused by a Earthshaker Boi roaring. Category:Fan-made Category:Very rare species Category:Being researched Category:Live in the mantle Category:Don't eat beans Category:OP